


What if I fall? (I won't let you fall)

by LadyMD



Series: Saving Jon Snow & Other Extreme Sports [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Damsel!Jon, F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet, Gendry ships them, Innuendo, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Mountain Rescue, Mountaineering, Rescuer!Sansa, Sansa is in charge, Saving Jon Snow & Other Extreme Sports, Search and Rescue, The Starks ship them, They can have the boat we've got the ship, Tormund ships them, Turning things around, badass!sansa, fluff & humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: Jon has been an Alpine climber for years, and together with his climbing partner, Tormund, they set out to hike the Northern Mountains. All was well until an accident and a near fatal fall ends with Jon injured and both of them stuck on a narrow ridge. Enter Direwolves Search & Rescue Alpha Team who swoops in to save the day led by the gorgeous redheaded team captain, Sansa Stark.Part of my "Saving Jon Snow & Other Extreme Sports" collection of unrelated stories with just this common theme.





	What if I fall? (I won't let you fall)

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched Eastwatch and I can't concentrate on my WIPs because I felt the need to write another Sansa Stark saves Jon Snow's ass. So here we are. Thanks for those who liked Lifeguard Sansa! Here's another one for you. I hope you like it! Say it with me fam, "They can have the boat, we've got the ship." 
> 
> The title is from Keith Urban's song "The Fighter"

"Snow?! You a'right? Snow? Wake up you bastard!"

Jon groaned and tried to blink away the fog in his vision, his head throbbing like crazy.

He could make out his friend's red hair and beard and saw that his mouth was moving but his words barely registered from above the ringing in his ears.

When he could finally see Tormund clearly, he focused his eyes to meet his frantic gaze and fought to give him a reassuring smile that he was sure came out more like a grimace.

Tormund heaved a sigh of relief before glaring down at him. "You fucking cunt! Tryna' be a hero--You're old man will fucking have me head if you fucking fall of this piss mountain. Why did you cut your lifeline? You idiot fuck!"

"A thank you would suffice," Jon tried to joke through gritted teeth.

Tormund looked about ready to cry or punch him. "What hurts most?"

Jon tried to move as little as possible and as slow as he could and found that while everything ached, the moment he moved his left shoulder and left leg he felt sharp pains that made him cry out. "Left," he grunted. "Shoulder feels broken but maybe my leg's just bruised? It hurts like the seven hells but I think I can move it."

"Well, enough moving. We don't know about your back for sure."

Jon kept his head straight though he didn't feel pain on his neck while he heard Tormund dump things beside him.

"Here, don't move Snow," Jon felt Tormund place a rolled blanket and maybe a folded shirt or garment on either side of his head to steady him before he prodded Jon's shoulder carefully. When he pressed, Jon gave a strangled cry.

"Broken," was all he heard before Jon felt snow being packed on his shoulder that helped somewhat while his companion checked the rest of him. 

"You lucky fuck. Your shoulder is banged up but the rest of you I'd say would just be red and purple and hurt like shit for days but you'll live. I'll try the radio but don't sleep or I'll bloody wank your small pecker to wake you up so help me Jon Snow," without waiting for his reply, he heard Tormund walk away.

Jon kept his eyes from closing too much knowing that he really did have to try and keep awake in case he has a concussion or he dies of frostbite. They were all bundled up of course and this wasn't the first time they scaled the Northern Mountains but it was a first time they had an accident. He however knew enough that with his condition, slipping away in to the cold was easy. 

While he waited for Tormund as he tried over and over to contact someone using their emergency two-way, flashbacks of what happened came back to him.

One minute they were nearing the checkpoint, the next they were plummeting down when Tormund's anchor gave out and his expert friend was barely able to stab his axe to keep both of them up. 

Jon had to cut off and drop his bags and equipment to lessen the weight. But when he saw that they were still too heavy and there was no other way, with one last look, he cut off his tether with a prayer despite the screaming of his friend.

He knew he had almost zero chance of survival but he felt it anyway, how his shoulder cracked when he landed on it and the pain was too much that it left him unconscious. 

"Mayday. Mayday. Mayday." he heard Tormund followed by static.

It took several tries but finally their signal was picked up.

_"Copy. This is Summer from rescue. what's your emergency? Do you read me? Over."_

"Affirmative. I copy. Me and my mate's anchor failed and we slipped. My mate, took the fall, landed on his side. Banged up shoulder and possible swollen sides. Might've hit his head too. I was able to scale down after him. Over."

_"Copy that. What's your 20? Over."_

"We were nearing the Wull's eight checkpoint when we dropped. Narrow ridge between 2nd and fifth. Got a red flag up. Do you read? Over."

_"Copy. Stand-by for our dispatch. Names and how long ago was it? Over."_

"Fifteen minutes. Tormund Giantsbane and Jon Snow. Over."

_"Copy that. Tormund, did you give first aid? Over."_

"Affirmative. We'll stand-by. Over."

_"Roger that. Keep Jon awake and stabilized. Help is on the way. Light a flare once you hear a chopper. This is Summer again from Direwolves Rescue. Look for the Wolf. Keep us posted. Over."_

"Roger. Thanks Summer. Tormund, over and out."

Jon saw Tormund lean down on him as he struggled to blink himself awake. "Help is on the way, Snow. Hold on."

"Did I hear right? Look for the wolf?" he gritted out.

"Har! You know here in the North and them wolves. It makes bloody sense they'd name their rescue after 'em. How's your head?"

Jon heaved a breath. His head was faintly throbbing but otherwise, he didn't feel nauseated or anything serious. He was just in too much pain that he wanted nothing but to give in and pass out. "Pain's too great in my shoulder."

He felt more cold being packed around his shoulder then and handed him a lozenge. "Here, open your mouth and I'll put this under your tongue. But don't sleep on me."

Jon obeyed and let the analgesic melt under his tongue and after a few seconds his pain was dulling a bit. He waited until Tormund looked at him to give a smirk. "First time for everything?"

But Tormund just glared at him. "You don't know how much I want to kick your arse, Snow."

Jon chuckled and winced at the pain on his side. "You need to go back, Giantsbane. Or Brienne will murder me."

Tormund broke out a smile. "That woman or my daughters."

"See?"

Tormund sighed. "Thanks mate. I owe you me life."

"Does that mean you'll call your next born after me now?"

"If it's a daughter, you bet your arse," Tormund guffawed while Jon couldn't help but laugh as much as he could.

After ten minutes they heard the sound of helicopter blades approaching.

Jon wanted to turn his head and see but he kept still while he heard Tormund get up and shot the flare gun. 

Jon heard the chopper getting closer and felt the wind whipping from its blades over him and after a few seconds, he heard someone drop down beside them. 

"Hello. Summer sent us. Are you Tormund?" 

A girl. 

"Aye. This one's Jon."

While Tormund explained what happened, the girl from Direwolves Rescue leaned over him and despite her shielded helmet, he could make out blue eyes. 

"Hey. I'm Sansa. Can you tell me your name?" her voice sounded pleasant. 

"Jon," he gritted out."

"Okay, Jon? Do you know where you are? What day it is?" 

Jon answered completely knowing this was part of protocol for possible head injuries. He went on to say that while his head did throb it was more from the searing pain of his side and shoulder. 

Once Sansa was satisfied that he wasn't in any immediate danger after examining and questioning him some more, he heard static from the radio attached to her helmet. "Lady to Meria, do you read? Over."

_"This is Meria. I copy. Situation? Over."_

"One is good to go, the other we'll need to lift. One of you can get 'Vee-one' while I stand-by with 'Vee-two' over." 

_"Roger that. Bull's coming down. Over."_

"Tormund, after my friend and I secure Jon, you'll be strapped in and my team will pull you up first. Unfortunately, we won't all fit in the chopper because what we had was the only one available for dispatch. My brother will fly you over first and then come back for me and your friend," Jon heard Sansa say.

"Why don't you take him first?"

"It's getting dark and the winds are picking up and before you know it, winter is here. It'll be faster if we get you out first while I secure your friend."

"Okay. Best get to it then."

He heard another voice and footsteps approaching. "I'm Gendry. I'll be strapping you in a bit. Sans, l'm here."

Jon saw Sansa lean over him again.

"Okay, you're doing so well, Jon. I'm just going to secure your neck and check everything else after. You might feel pain or discomfort but I'll need you to keep still. Can you do that for me, Jon?" she asked so soothingly that Jon said yes right away. 

He heard her zipping open her bag and getting things out of it. He wasn't prepared for what he saw next. 

Sansa took off her helmet and he could see the full brightness of her blue eyes that were fixed and concentrated with her task. Her face was breathtaking and she had the brightest red hair that looked silkily long despite being up in a ponytail with some strands loose and wisping about her face from the wind but before he could admire her more, a big bulky guy with the same helmet but he could see had blue eyes too, loomed over him.

"Jon this is Gendry. He'll help you too."

Jon managed a grunt in response. 

"Gendry, I'll need you to keep his head steady this while I slip it on, okay?" He saw her address _Gendry_ before turning back to him. "Jon? I'm going to put a C-collar on your neck now, okay?"

He grunted again and tried to keep his heart calm when she gave him a little smile before she reached down beside her and he felt two large hands on either side of his head.

Jon's heart started skipping when the next thing he could see was the direwolf logo on her chest, stitched to her royal blue and grey jacket uniform as she leaned over him.

He tried not to stare at the visible swell despite the insulation padding but the straps and belts of her harness cinched above and below her chest enough to preview the slender shape she probably had underneath so he closed his eyes instead. 

He focused instead on keeping still while he felt the collar gently sliding underneath his neck but his eyes flew open when he felt a strong and firm hold above his throat and the gorgeous redhead loomed over him again, her hands crossing while she started securing the straps.

She must've noticed him staring as her blue eyes met his again and she gave another smile. "All done for that part. We're going to move you to a stretcher now. You just need to keep still for me a little more, Jon. You're doing very good," she reassured. "We'll give you something for the pain in a bit. Hold on."

Before he could thank her, Sansa called Tormund over. "Tormund, d'you mind helping us transfer Jon?"

"I'll help."

Jon meanwhile, couldn't help but be transfixed with Sansa's polite but level tone as she directed Tormund and Gendry. Tormund was going to secure his head while Gendry would pull Jon towards him as Sansa would roll in the spine board beneath him. 

"Okay, on three. One. Two.  _Three."_

Jon grunted again as he was hauled quickly and gently towards the burly man and placed back just so on the board at once where he couldn't help but let out a gasp. 

"I'll take it from here. Go get Tormund out and hurry back."

"Are you sure? I can stay with him instead."

Jon felt the sudden urge to pray that Sansa would say no.

"Go. Arya will need you to help her haul us up."

"Okay."

Jon almost smiled and to his luck Tormund caught that and arched a brow at him. 

"Well, best leave these two alone. She'll make pretty company for him anyway," he threw out with a laugh that Jon reddened and glared at him. 

He heard the static of the radio once more.

"Lady to Meria. Bull's coming up with Vee-one. Vee-two secured. Do you read? Over."

 _"This is Grey and I copy. Meria is dropping the line. Flying closer now, over."_ came a new voice that was clearly male.

"Roger. Will be on stand-by with Vee-two. Lady, over and out."

He saw Tormund again. "Well Snow. The lad said it might take half an hour to pick you two up. Best make the most of 'em, ey?"

"Fuck off Tormund."

He laughed. "See you later, Snow."

He heard the whirr of the chopper blades and the roar of the motors getting louder along with the rustling of probably Tormund and the Gendry fellow. And after a few minutes, the sounds grew fainter until it disappeared.

"It's just you and me now," Sansa came beside him and grinned and that was all it took to make his heart stop again. 

"So...I don't think you guys look like inexperienced climbers," she started and Jon had to look away from her pretty eyes. "Oh sorry, wait. Try not to talk too much. I'm just going to continue strapping you in. You can just answer yes or no so let me rephrase. You guys climbed before?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes and tried to relax as she worked over him, securing head first before immobilizing his shoulder and then strapping him more securely on the board, trying hard not to be affected by her proximity and the fact that they were isolated on a frozen ridge in the middle of a mountain.

Or that he was being...strapped in here and there by the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

Beautiful  _and_ brave. 

She was fastening the straps below his knees and the sudden contact of her hand on the cap caused him to jerk it up. 

"Whoah, no bending! Sorry. Should've warned you. But if that's any indication, I am now eighty-five percent sure you do not have spinal injury," she smiled cheerfully when she went back up to meet his eyes.

"Then I can speak more freely?" 

She cracked a smile and chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you can. But I won't remove the straps, you know that right?" 

"I don't have much of a choice, anyway," he tried to smile but ended up groaning from his shoulder again.

"Your friend gave you a sublingual but I guess it's wearing off now. Tell you what. If it gets to be too much after fifteen minutes, I'll give you another one. But in the meantime..."

Jon gasped when he felt her hand in his left one where she squeezed lightly. His eyes shot to hers and saw that she was smiling kindly and blinked once before widening her smile. "You can keep squeezing my hand whenever you feel the throb. It's fine. I'm not going anywhere."

He felt like melting then. "Thank you for saving me- _us."_

Her lips twitched and he could feel his ears warming.  _Thank the gods they're covered now._

"All in a day's work." She frowned then and Jon wanted to demand right away why but she trained an apologetic look at him, biting her lip before speaking. "Sorry. We would've sent a bigger party but there's been a major accident at The Wall. My small team was all that's available."

"What happened there?"

Her brows shot up as she shook her head in disbelief. "Madness. Fire broke out on the woods where a music festival of sorts was happening. You'd think people would know about proper use of fire in an open field but no, the celebrity wanted pyrotechnics. Saying there was snow everywhere anyway. People some times," she shrugged.

Jon tried to think if he heard about any music festival happening but he came out blank. "Anyway, thanks for coming to our rescue still."

She looked at him again and half-smiled. "Oh of course. My team's main priority is search and rescue. We're the Alpha team in charge for that for Direwolves Rescue. My younger brother Bran was the one who picked up your transmission though you know him by his handle as Summer. He's in charge of Tower duty we call Wolf Den One."

"Oh. That's nice. Working with family," he tried not to smile bitterly. He had half-siblings but he and them mixed more like oil and water when it comes to work and hobbies. 

Surprisingly, Sansa playfully rolled her eyes and shrugged. "It's okay sometimes. Though there are moments we want to kill each other. It surprises our parents most of the time how our team could get along when it matters with all of us squabbling about." 

Jon blinked and looked at her curiously. "Team? You mean most of you are related?"

She grinned then and nodded. "We're all siblings, yes. Well, Gendry's my brother-in-law but yeah, same."

Jon thought back. "How many are you? I think I overheard at least...two more voices aside from Bran and Gendry."

"Team's composed of five. My older brother Robb is the pilot. He's  _Greywind_ in code. Bran's code is _Summer_ and he's also our tech expert. Meria or Nymeria you heard is my younger sister Arya and her husband Gendry Baratheon is Bull and both of them complete the team. Well, actually, our huskies complete the team. We have a younger brother whose still in high school that's dying to join the team too when he's older," she went on and he can't help but smile as her eyes warmed and brightened as she went on about her family composed of rescuers.

"So, you're...Lady?" Jon tried to recall hoping he heard right.

She blushed at the same time some more of her hair started escaping her tie. "Yeah," she scratched the tip of her nose. "It's a silly name, I know but our codenames we actually took from the names of our dogs." 

He smiled wider. "You named your dog, Lady?"

She nodded happily. "Yes. My Lady is the sweetest and most well-mannered among the litter as well as the most beautiful. Of course, I'd name her appropriately."

"Sounds a lot like her owner - erm, I mean,"  _Wow. Snow. Way to go._

She was as red as her hair then and looked away. "Um."

"Fuck, sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward -  _ugh!"_ he forgot he was strapped on and tried to lean up, groaning in pain once as he fell back, squeezing both his hands.

"Ah! Ow! Take it easy, Jon."

Jon looked at her horrified, letting go of her hand that he was crushing at once. "Sorr-

She grabbed his hand back and shook her head, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand and pressing on his other shoulder gently to steady him. "It's fine."

She was looking away as Jon continued to curse at himself and his life.

He wanted her to keep looking at him, keep talking, so he tried to apologize again. "Sansa, I'm sorry."

She looked back at him and he breathed out a little sigh when she smiled down at him. "There's nothing to forgive."

He managed a smile. "You must get that a lot though."

"What?"

"Be told your beautiful," his heart thudded when he decided to say it. He figured there was nothing to lose. He was already at her mercy literally anyhow, and he could always blame the pain and the meds after even if this was all him.

A beautiful flush crept over her face again and he wanted nothing but to tuck her hair behind her ear and lean up close. "I wouldn't say a  _lot,"_ she shrugged.

Jon snorted, wincing when he did. 

"Hey."

"You're gorgeous. You must know that. Everyone you rescue must've said that," he insisted.

And this time Sansa brought her knees up and leant against them. "Yeah. It's pretty surprising that a rescuer has a pretty face." Jon could see the sarcasm through her strained smile.

 _Oh no. Damn it Jon, she took it the wrong way. Fuck. Say something._ "I didn't mean-

She shook her head and sighed. "It's fine. No big deal."

He felt like an asshole then because now by her tone, he knew that  _this_ she heard a lot.

"Sansa," he tried. "Let me explain."

"Fine." Then she looked down at him expectantly. "Explain."

"Uh, I meant - that is, er," Jon fumbled.

Sansa arched a brow when he reddened in embarrassment before breaking into a smile and laughing. "Listen, you're in a lot of pain and you've been compliant all throughout, so I'll give you a pass. That and because I think you're very cute,"  she winked and Jon thought he died just then.

"You think I-I'm, uh."

She laughed some more and Jon's eyes closed instinctively when he felt her hands brush some of his hair back. A feat from all the straps and supports. "Yes. I think you're  _very_ cute. Why do you think I insisted I stay behind with you?"

He sucked in a breath and winced once more. He then asked through a squinted eye. "But the thing with Gendry and the muscle needed?"

She smirked at him and leaned down so close that their noses were almost touching. "Partly true. But we have a mechanical lever in case the pilot's the only one left up there."

She bit her lip then and shook her head, frowning. "I'm not supposed to flirt with my rescuees. Or encourage them. " 

"You don't see me complaining," he grinned up at her. 

She arched another brow at him. "Yeah?"

"Well, it's true that it's not everyday that someone saves your life - and that someone is the most beautiful woman in the world at it - wait, don't frown, please. I'm shit at words even more with flirting but you make me want to be brave and your beauty yes, it's what started it, but it's more about your good heart," he said sincerely and hopefully. 

She softened then smirked a little. "Good heart?"

"Yes. Out of all professions, you chose something that would entail risking your life to save people. And the way you speak about your family is sweet and shows you care about them. And throughout this rescue, you showed you're not just doing it for the sake of doing it. You made sure to reassure me and keep me feeling warm and safe."

"Despite the numerous straps and ties holding you at my complete mercy?" She grinned wickedly and Jon felt a tingle below, the groan that came out wasn't from pain anymore.

"Y-yes. I trust you. And I'm pretty certain, you had me at huskies," he tried to grin.

"You're a dog lover too?" Her eyes sparkled and Jon was convinced that his luck was truly turning around. 

He wanted to say he loved... _cats_ too but he didn't want to be rude so he nodded. "All white husky named Ghost." 

She leant close then and trailed a finger down his chest. "I don't give out my number to passes like this but I might make an exception if you could convince me."

When she leant back Jon made a whimpering noise and blurted out. "I don't have to be injured for you to strap me in anything else  _with_ anything else."

Her eyes widened and she smiled even more wickedly. "That is interesting. Because I am an expert with knots and cords."

Jon groaned again, squeezing at her hand and pulling because that was all he could do. "I bet you are. And I also bet you're the team leader."

"Hmm? What made you think that?" she purred as she played with a lock of his hair. 

"It seemed like you were in charge the whole time. Barking out orders," he smirked.

She sniffed. "I did  _not_ bark out orders."

"No. No you didn't. The fact that once you open your mouth and direct so nicely with them doing your bidding right away shows your...power."  _That and it's now making me feel hot. "_ So, am I right?" _  
_

 She examined him before giving a nod. "Yes. I am. My father, the over-all chief of Direwolves Rescue, put me in charge of Alpha Team Search & Rescue," she said proudly. 

"How'd your older brother take it?" 

She chuckled. "Oh, he doesn't mind much. He just came back a year ago from the army. He was actually groomed to be the ace flyer for the North but he asked to be dismissed and serve as a rescuer instead. He'd rather save people this way rather than through combat."

"I bet you're just being modest and using your brother's sudden return as an excuse," he pressed.

She sighed and shook her head. "You're quite a gambler. Aren't you?" 

"I climb hard terrain mountains for fun. I think I can be called for some challenges against some odds," he countered.

_"Lady, this is Greywind. Do you read? Over."_

Sansa picked up her helmet and Jon frowned when she put it back on, obscuring her face while she started tapping on the mouthpiece.

"This is Lady. I copy. Vee-one secured? Over."

_"Affirmative on that. Vee-one secure at base. We're close. Ready for evac? Over."_

"Affirmative. We'll stand-by. Over."

She looked down at him again as they both heard the helicopter coming close.

"You'll be air-lifted but don't worry, I'll be with you all the way," she squeezed his hand before he started feeling the panic. Jon didn't fancy floating about helplessly. He was strapped too tight he'd probably die strapped in if he fell or die trying to get himself out of the restraints. 

"I won't let you fall, I promise," she gave him another mega-watt smile that made his insides melt once more.

"Okay, I trust you," he said willing her to believe him with his look.

"Good," she squeezed his hand again. "Because I'm giving you a morphine patch now."

"I'm fine."

"Now. But we're picking up a little wind so you'll feel the jostle. Just be a good boy and take it," he heard her ripping a packet beside her and he was hyper aware again.

"Wait-wait!" he shouted before she stuck the patch on him. 

She blinked at him expectantly. "You won't be loopy at all. I promise."

"Sill I don't want to be under influence when I ask you out," he said stubbornly.

She smirked. "Is that so?"

"I have to reward my hero somehow, right?" he tried to smile but he was already feeling the sublingual lose its effect. 

"Well, Robb likes steak. So does Gendry. Arya likes pie...and Bran likes ice cream," she said casually, checking on his restraints again. 

"Yes, yes, but you're the one who lead the rescue and even if you were the leader, you were the one that came down and stayed with me," he said reverently. "I'll reward them yes, but you get to thank you more."

She blushed again and Jon felt like that was a win. "Let's get this on you. You don't have allergies do you? I'd hate to kill you after going through so much effort to save you."

"None," he grinned up at her. "I can't die without rewarding you."

She rolled her eyes and sighed while she stuck it on him.

They heard and felt the chopper hover above them and the sound of something dropping.

"Our ride's here," she grinned at him before tapping her mouthpiece then disappearing from his side.

"Lady to Alpha-Juliett. I've got the harness. Securing Vee-Two now. Over."

_"Copy Cap-er-Lady. This is Bull. We'll stand-by. Over."_

He heard Sansa chuckle before replying. "Copy, Bull. Wait for my signal. Over."

_"Roger. Bull, over and out."_

Sansa was smiling at him again holding on to the line with many hooks and straps. "Ready for more straps?"

"Do me a favor. In the event that you do go out with me and I end up in straps again...will you bring your headset?" 

Sansa was about to laugh at him when the static broke through again.

 _"This is Greywind to Lady-"_ They both heard scratches and snickering in the background.  _"Do you read? Over."_

"Yes, this is your  _captain_ speaking. And I copy. Mind your own damn business. Do  _you_ read? Over."

_"Roger. I'll try not to drop you both. Over."_

"Negative on that. Your captain does not authorize such orders. Acknowledge. Over."

They heard the scratch and a sigh.  _"Affirmative on that Captain. Greywind, over and out."_

She was grinning madly when she leant over to start hooking and securing him on the harness. 

Jon was starting to feel a little giddy and lightheaded, and maybe a little scared so he tried to flirt again to distract him for whatever it was worth. "You seem to like ordering them around."

Her smile fell a little but her eyes were still bright and playful when they flicked to him briefly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'd let you order me around."

She paused enough to gape at him before smirking and shaking her head as she pulled at one of the straps. "It's not about...ordering them around. Sorry, it's a long story of payback of sorts." 

"A story best said over dinner or coffee?"  _Or on the couch? Floor? Bed? After of course. Fuck I am so hot._

She arched a brow at him after pulling on his strap by his waist. "You're serious, aren't you?"

His brow furrowed. "Yeah. I really want to go on a date with you. Who wouldn't? I mean, I have to try right? Or I'll spend the rest of my life wondering. Besides, Tormund, won't let me live it down if I don't try."

She let out a laugh. "You're one big sap, aren't you?"

"Come on. I almost died today and being saved by a goddess is making me feel invincible. Sue me for trying."

_"Okay, Greywind to Vee-two. You're a freaking sap. Do you read?"_

_"Wolf Den One to Alpha team, this is Summer. Vee-two you are a sap but ask Lady one more time. Vee-one recommends it and confirms Vee-two is a sap. Over."_

Sansa looked down at him amused, not even apologetic that the communication lines were open all along. 

"You gotta lean down for me to answer," Jon smirked at her after the sudden boost of confidence despite the flush he felt.

Sansa copied his expression and leaned down enough, holding the mic button for Jon. 

"This is the sap. Copy that. Permission to ask your Captain out? Over."

 _"This is Alpha Wolf to Vee-two sap. Negative on that. Head back to base first. Acknowledge,"_ came a new voice that belonged to an older authoritative man. 

Sansa burst out laughing then and they both heard laughter on the other lines. "Well, that was my father in case you wanted to know."

Jon wanted to cringe but he was loopy enough not to care so he just answered back. "Copy. Will stand-by. Over."

Sansa waved her hand and turned the com off. "Enough with the chit-chat. I need to get you back on base," she looked at him pointedly but her eyes were still smiling. "Let's go?"

"You're not going to answer now?" 

She shook her head. "You heard Alpha Wolf. That's not the priority concern for now."

"I'll take that and put it in my pocket for now," Jon grinned. 

"Okay, we're going up. Hold on." She checked the straps one last time before slipping a shield over his eyes. "And you can't reach your pockets anyways."

Jon watched as Sansa looked up and made hand signals before slipping one hand over his while while still looking up and then slowly, he felt the lift. "Here we go."

He almost panicked from the sudden weightlessness and the swaying as he was being lifted off the ground but Sansa's blue eyes held his for most of the ride just as she held his hand that was probably squeezing back too tightly. 

The wind roared in his ears and he saw Sansa mouth at him what he thinks as "I won't let you fall." While giving him thumbs up every once in a while.

It felt like an eternity when it was actually just fifteen minutes more or less. And he let out a breath of relief when he felt the ground beneath him which was immediately replaced with sadness and longing that pretty soon, Sansa was going to leave him.

"We're here," Sansa shouted over the noise and he saw two more people over him as they started removing the harnesses. 

He heard the chopper land and the soft whirr of the blades as they gradually stopped. 

Sansa never let his hand go even as he was transferred up in a stretcher and he held on tightly back. 

He saw Gendry above him, and two more faces joining Sansa all wearing the same grey and blue jackets and jumpsuits with the direwolf patches. One was a short girl with grey eyes and short brown hair who was smirking at him while the other one who was frowning was a tall guy who looked like Sansa with his matching hair and eyes and he realized this was her team - her siblings looking down at him. 

He managed a sheepish grin. "Uh, thank you for saving my life?"

"Well, he's not blonde if that's a good sign," the girl, Arya if he recalled correctly as he nudged at her brother - Robb who was still grimacing at him. 

"We shall see. Anyway,  _nice_ to meet you Jon. Your friend Tormund was a delight," Robb grinned knowingly.

If Jon's hand was free he'd have scrubbed his face. "What did the oaf tell you?"

"A lot," Gendry smirked at him. 

"Shoo. Everyone scatter. Jon needs to go to the infirmary," Sansa glared at all of them.

Gendry raised his hands in surrender and backed away at once, laughing, pulling Arya with him who glared at him before shooting Sansa a wicked look. "Why? So you can play his private nursemaid,  _Captain?"_

Sansa sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Go. I'll join you shortly."

"I'm coming with you," Robb readjusted his hold on his helmet against his side. 

"No. You're not."

"I'm not speaking as a subordinate. I am speaking as an  _older_ brother," he insisted.

Sansa lifted her chin. "By what? Four minutes?"

"Yes!"

"Wait, you're twins?" And he immediately regretted his words when he was met with matching narrowed looks. 

"Come on Robb. Or else I'll tell everyone about--

"Okay, okay. But I'm still watching you," he pointed two fingers at his eyes then pointed it back at Jon. 

Sansa's face softened as he felt he was finally being wheeled away with her still walking beside his stretcher and holding his hand. "Sorry about that. Robb tends to be overprotective. Ask Gendry." 

"Does that mean--" 

She reddened when she realized and that stirred hope in him. "We'll see."

Jon was wheeled into Radiology right away to confirm any breaks. He was sad to part with Sansa but was happy at least that he only broke his shoulder and not anything else so they could remove his neck brace.

When he was in the infirmary he was allowed to sit up after they braced his shoulder against his chest. Throughout his examination and interview, he was beet red from embarrassment because his doctor was no other than Dr. Catelyn Stark, Sansa's mother. 

Sansa resembled her mother but had lighter hair. Dr. Stark was quiet and critical as she worked but she had a look about her that made him feel like if he ever hurt Sansa, she'd be the first to kill him.

With how efficient she worked, she'd kill him fast or excruciatingly slow. He gulped.

But when he saw Sansa's father, Ned Stark. Commander-in-chief of Direwolves Rescue, he could see that while Sansa favored Dr. Stark's appearance, Sansa had her father's stare and he couldn't explain it, but they both shared the look and voice of quiet authority. He also, though more accommodating, looked like he had a shotgun and knew how to use it.

Commander Stark with his deputy, Vayon Poole, took his statements where he was rejoined with Tormund who looked at him knowingly.

Jon kept waiting for Ned Stark to chastise him about his inappropriateness earlier but other than the knowing smile he gave in the end before he left, he didn't say anything.

Alpha Team came back but to Jon's obvious disappointment, they all came without Sansa.

They had shed their jumpsuits and thick jackets, being dressed instead in matching grey pants and white round neck shirts with a stripe of royal blue down their sleeves and the same grey direwolf head patch on their left breast with their names embroidered below it. At the back was  _Direwolves Rescue_ printed in grey.

It was Arya Baratheon and Robb Stark who reviewed with both him and Tormund about what could've gone wrong and how they could prevent it in the future until Tormund fell asleep, snoring loudly at one point.

All in all the Starks and the honorary Stark were nice people. He even met with Bran who came down from the Tower at the end of his shift and Jon was surprised to see him look so much more than Sansa than Robb though it was probably him being beard-less. He was grinning at him from his sleek modern wheelchair while a giant brown and white husky trailed after him. "Sansa is just giving a briefing outside with father."

He blushed and everyone started snickering and whistling.

"You know, she's single," Bran added.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you can handle someone like her," Arya smirked at him. "You've seen how bossy she could be."

Jon wrinkled his forehead. "I don't think she's been that bossy at all." And he was being honest. She was sweet and reassuring...calm, incredibly calm even after the teasing.

That only made them laugh harder.

"I don't think I need to threaten you anymore," Robb shook his head. "Just give you a warning." He winked.

"It _is_ true. She wasn't as...commanding," Gendry chided.

"Ooh. That must mean you're special then," Arya cackled. She then nudged Robb again and looked up at him. "Remember the Hardhome rescue?"

Robb covered his ears. "It's all coming back screaming at me."

"What are you all giggling about?"

"Ooh, speak of the devil-" Arya smirked at Jon.

Jon's heart started thudding the moment he heard her voice.

And there she was, still in her complete uniform and holding up her helmet in one hand while loosening her hair with her other as she approached like one of the returning heroes in the movies after a daring rescue.

Jon couldn't help but stare at her as her hair flowed down like silk as it was released from her tie and his jaw almost dropped as she started unfastening her harnesses, then stripping down from her jacket and jumpsuit. She was turned sideways from him so he knew she didn't see him gawk at her and try to commit the memory but in slow motion later.

It was like he and Sansa were in their own world where he gaped as she stripped her clothes one by one starting with the thick fleece-lined and padded jacket. 

He watched as she unzipped her jumpsuit all the way from her neck down her crotch, pushing it down from her shoulders then stepping out of them until she was left in the same shirt and pants as her family. 

He could barely register what everyone was saying around him, too focused on confirming how sexy he knew she was underneath all those layers as she bent down to pick up her discarded clothes and harnesses.

"Jon? Hello? Westeros to Jon? Hello!" 

He knew someone was waving a hand in his face but he only snapped out of it when Sansa's eyes shot to his as one blurted out "Sansa, you better say something because I think Jon's in shock."

Jon looked at the owner of the voice and saw it was Bran who beckoned him to lean down at him. "Better pick up your jaw, Jon Snow," he whispered. "We don't really appreciate it when you check out our sister's bum."

He reddened deeper.

Sansa walked over to him and everyone fake saluted her for effect. She rolled her eyes but humored them. "At ease," she said with a chuckle while placing her things on the empty bed next to his. When she was done she walked over to him with her hands behind her back. 

"Hi Jon. How are you feeling?" she smiled at him and Jon forgot to breath for a moment.

"Better now that you're here I'm sure," Tormund's raspy voice came from the bed on his other side followed by snorts and more laughing.

Jon looked mortified but Sansa just turned to the others and raised her brows, shaking her head and they mock saluted them again while Arya mouthed "Told you so" behind her followed by a wink.

"Does anything hurt? Mother told me you were lucky with just your bad shoulder from that nasty fall you took," she leaned over and examined his shoulder. 

"Say something, you bloody fool," Tormund hissed at him loudly while he turned in his bed.

Jon glared at his back before plastering a smile. "Aside from the shoulder, I'm fine. So, um, I met your family."

She looked at him apologetically. "I hope none of them gave you a hard time," she eyed them briefly. They grinned at her innocently then made weird faces when her back was turned on them. "Though you haven't met one more. Where's Rickon?"she asked Bran.

"He's with the pack.  _Someone_ has to hold the dogs before they charge at Jon here," It was Robb who answered. 

Jon gulped.

"That's it. Out, all of you. Arya, go brief Bravo team for the next shift. Gendry, go with her. Robb, dad needs you in the yard to dismiss the trainees. Bran, mother needs you to update the infirmary system."

After sighs and groans, they, for the last time, gave her another mock salute before leaving.

But not before Arya shouted over her shoulder. "Don't be fooled Jon. She may be a Lady in the streets, but a--mmph!" They both turned to see Gendry clamping his hand over her mouth and half-dragging, half-carrying her out with a sheepish smile. 

Robb just gave Jon another warning look before heading out while Bran just smiled and waved at them before he left.

And then there were two.

Well, Tormund was here too but he was full on snoring.

"Mother said he was very worried. She threatened to induce him if he didn't settle down. Hmm. Maybe she did but your friend's pretty tough."

Jon frowned. "I hope he didn't give Dr. Stark that hard a time. He can be a handful and he cusses like there's no tomorrow and no need to whisper. He can sleep through the apocalypse."

She chuckled. "I see." Then her eyes were on his again.

"I know my family can seem very...rowdy but we're nice people. They just like to tease me a lot because I get to order them at work." she grinned and he couldn't help but reciprocate. 

"You don't have to convince me about you Starks being nice. Although, your mother scares me a little," he admitted.

She giggled. "Yes but once she warms to you, she'll be your biggest supporter."

"That means, I get to have the opportunity for that?" he asked hopefully. 

"Hmm. Sure it's not the meds talking?" she tilted her head.

"Pretty sure it's just regular Jon Snow talking," he shrugged then winced.

"Hey, easy. So I see you've been reduced to three straps. And good to talk to you without leaning down. My neck was starting to strain there," she rubbed at her neck for emphasis and Jon almost sighed again.

"Three straps for a month or two. Glad it's not my dominant side though," his mouth twitched up.

"Just bloody ask her out loud and clear," Tormund murmured and when they looked at him he was grinning wickedly. "Lady, he's good with head. I'll give you his references. Let him reward you. I promise you he's a good lad. You can even call my wife. He's our thank you present for your brave rescue. Do with him as you will."

Jon wanted to throttle him and get swallowed by the ground at the same time. 

He looked horrifically at Sansa who was blinking passively at Tormund but there was a slight flush in her face. 

"Will you just shut up you idiot!" Jon threw a pillow at him never mind the pain, it was worth it to see it fly true straight to his face. 

Tormund just laughed and hugged the pillow against him. "Piss on that. You were getting nowhere with your tittering." He then focused on Sansa. "Lady Captain, do you accept my thank you gift?"

She looked at Jon and eyed him up and down before smirking back at Tormund. "I don't know. I only accept...gifts freely given."

Jon felt like perishing in flames.

"Oh, believe me, Lady. He gives freely." 

She looked at Jon again. "I don't know. I usually accept gifts wrapped in bows." She grinned in the end.

"You can wrap me in anything you want," Jon blurted out while Tormund laughed loudly. 

Sansa flushed then but gained her composure quickly, walking close to him and Jon scooted so she could sit down next to him.  _Fuck, she's even prettier up close._

"Well, in the songs, when a princess is rescued by a gallant knight or a prince, she rewards her savior with a kiss," she whispered while following the finger she was trailing up his arm that left goosebumps in its trail. 

"Are you saying I'm your lady?" he tried to joke but shut up quickly when she raised her eyes. "I'm saying, is that you should kiss me, Jon Snow."

Jon didn't need telling twice as he reached up to cup her cheek and leant down to kiss her and both moaned in surprise. Jon held her closer, cursing that he only had that one arm that was free and he wanted nothing more but to haul her to his lap, contemplating that maybe the pain would be worth it but she instead was more mindful of his injuries. Kneeling on the bed to reach him, placing one hand on his good shoulder to keep remind him while her other was carding his hair. 

They kissed for what seemed like eternity and the opposite at the same time, grinning at each other while catching their breaths. 

"Wow," was all he could say. 

She chuckled then gave him a saucy look. "While that was wow too, that's not the kiss I meant," she batted her lashes at him and if he wasn't flushed before, he was completely red and hotter now as he sucked in a breath. She leaned close. "Do you want to know a secret?" He nodded dumbly. She leaned up and whispered in his ear while one hand covered. "I like being tied up too," then she kissed below his ear.

But before he could react she was off the bed and at the foot of his bed as he continued following her with his stare.

"It's too late to head out tonight. I'll see you in the morning Jon," She winked at 

"Roger that Captain Stark," He barely called out.

She blew him a kiss and he followed her with his eyes until he couldn't anymore. Dropping on the bed with a ridiculous grin.

"If you don't marry that girl, I'm ending our friendship. And you're welcome, by the way."

Jon just laughed and sighed as he started thinking on the logistics of moving from Bear Island to Winterfell where their base was located. 

He liked the Starks. They were modern day heroes and they seem like a big and happy family. 

The last thought he had, well, the last  _innocent_ thought he had because really, he's halfway to fantasy land with all of Sansa Stark's words, was that, who better to ask on how to join the Stark family than their first honorary member. 

It was time to befriend Gendry Baratheon.

"I can hear you thinking Snow. Just do me a favor will ya? Please make sure to perform well and not waste my glowing recommendation or I'll hack your pecker off myself. I owe you my life, but I owe the Starks now too. I'll tie you up myself and deliver you to her doorstep if she asks without blinking, so help me."

Ribbons. Ties. Harness. My own tongue. Jon would let him if Sansa ordered it.

Choosing to save Tormund's ass was starting to look like his best decision ever.

He closed his eyes then and surrendered to his fantasies involving Sansa Stark and harnesses.

Fantasies that became reality within the next few months as Jon gradually recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I hope you liked this short! :) I wanted to go there, but I'll let your imagination run with it for now and we'll see. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, if you like this series of Sansa rescuing Jon, maybe you guys can give me ideas on how she rescues him next? I have a feeling this sort of thing happens every monday for me now. So hit me up and I'll do research. :)
> 
> Oh and with the other story with Lifeguard Sansa, one reader got distracted by Lifeguard Robb. Well, I'm sorry if he gets distracting here too. I tried. I miss Robb.
> 
> For those who were wondering, I'm almost there with the #TeamJon chapter for Clinical Love Trial and I looked through my other drafts and I may have something for Divine:Wicked Love. As for my others, I can't write for How a Stark Endures as long as this season is ongoing so sorry no_longer_lurking I really really am sorry. I've sort of lost my footing in As You Like It even if I have the plot already so sorry Iqqs. I'll be focusing on Clinical Love Trial so I can worship my Queen whose been gaining a lot of stupid hate for seven hells know what reason.


End file.
